Siblings are Trouble
by sjt1988
Summary: 2nd Generation. The Weasleys and the Potters get in trouble with their siblings. Victoire/Dominique/Louis, Molly/Lucy, Fred/Roxanne, Rose/Hugo, and James/Albus/Lily.
1. Helping a Sister Out

Helping a Sister Out

Louis put his ear to his parents' room; all he heard was his father's snores. He tiptoed to his sisters' room and knocked softly on the door. He didn't wait for one of his sister to tell him to come in; he just walked right in. Both of his sisters looked up at him and waited for his answer.

"They are both sleeping." Louis told his sister.

"Alright, everyone know the plan." Victoire said. Bill and Fleur didn't know that their oldest daughter was dating Teddy. The only people who know about it were Dominique and Louis. They had to help her because of all the times Victoire helped them out. It was what siblings did. Dominique and Louis nodded in agreement. Victoire finish putting her pillows under her blanket.

Her brother and sister were helping her sneak out tonight; they were to cover her if one of their parents asked for them. "Everything ready." Dominique said. She opens the door quietly and looked down the hall to her parent's room.

She walked out, behind her Louis and Victoire followed. They went downstairs and jumped the last stair because it would make noise if step on. It would wake their parents. They stood at the front door.

"Remember to be back before five, dad is going to be up about that time for work." Dominique told her sister. Victoire nodded. Her sister smiled. "Have fun at Teddy's." Louis and Dominique pushed Victoire out of the house. They watch her walk to the end of the path and disappear in the night sky. They went back to their room and went to sleep.

The next morning, Dominique heard her father get up; she glanced over to Victoire bed to find it empty. Victoire did not come home last night. She heard the shower start and knew her dad was in there. She got out of bed and made her way across the hall to her brother's room. She didn't knock as she enters the room.

She saw her brother sleep on his stomach with one of his legs out of the blanket. He was snoring softly. Dominique started to make her way to the bed, but stepped on something sharp. She started to scream, but covered her mouth before she woke by her mother. Dominique looked down and saw what a mess her brother's room was. She rolled her eyes and made her way through the optical course to Louis bed.

"Louis!" Dominique whispers in his ear. Louis brushed his hand over his ear and turned around from the noise. Dominique started to shake her brother to wake up. "Louis, get up."

Louis open one eye and looked at his sister. "What is the house burning down around us because if it not I will like to sleep." Louis turned over.

"Vic is not back yet." Dominique said.

Louis sat up and looked at the clock on his dresser. It was five-ten in the morning. He looked at his sister. "Dad is up, but he won't look in our rooms, he will leave by six to get to work. She'll have to get here before Mum wakes up at seven." Louis said. They had some time but not a lot.

"Do you think we should sent her owl." Dominique asked her brother.

"No, Mum will know if there is an owl missing. All we can hope for is she gets home between six and seven." Louis was worried. If their mother knew that Victoire was out all night and that Louis and Dominique helped her, there is going to big trouble coming their way. They glanced to the window hoping they would see their faired hair sister coming, but they didn't see anything. Dominique went back to her room after she heard her father leaving the bathroom and went back to his room.

At six they heard their dad laving for work. Louis came in his sister room, only wearing pajama bottoms on. He sat on Victoire bed. They watched for any sign that their sister was home. "Why are we doing this?" Louis asked after awhile.

"Because Vic has covered our asses before. Remember the time you, Fred and James set fireworks on the back of Granddad car and she told Mum that it was her's and Teddy's idea. Or how about the time…"

"Okay. I get it." Louis put up a hand to stop his sister. They sat there looking out the window for their sister. The sun started to rise; it made the yard come to life. Louis and Dominique didn't notice it; they were waiting for a pop to tell them that their sister was home.

They didn't hear their mother until the bathroom door closed. Louis and Dominique looked at each other with alarm. Louis got up and ran silently to his room. Dominique checked her sister bed before she crawled back into bed.

Dominique watched the clock for the next hour, as every minute passed Dominique felt sick to her stomach. She could smell her mother cooking breakfast. When she couldn't take it any more, she got up and dresses for the day. She made her way downstairs quietly; she didn't want to lie to her mother because her mother had a way of knowing if one of her childern were lying.

When she got to the kitchen, Louis was already there, sitting at the table. Their mother was at the stove, she didn't turn around when Dominique walked in. "Good Morning, Dom." They didn't know how she knew what child was talking to. "Is Victorie still sleeping?" She put breakfast on the table.

"Yes." Dominique didn't look at her mother when she said this.

"Can you go and get her and tell her that breakfast is ready." It was like she knew that Victoire was not home. All Dominique could do was go upstairs and pretend that she was waking up her sister. She walked back downstairs.

"She said that she does want to get up and she will get up when she ready." Dominique lied to her mother.

"That girl because she seventeen, doesn't mean that she doesn't have to listen to me." Fleur started by the stairs. "If she going to live under my roof, she going to have to follow my rules." Dominique and Louis sat there waiting for the screaming to come. All of sudden Fleur was yelling in French and both Louis and Dominique knew what she was saying. She was yelling about where their sister is. She came back downstairs; Dominique and Louis tried to look like they didn't know that Victoire wasn't there.

Fleur stood right in front of her childern. "Where is your sister?" Dominique and Louis traded looks. "Tell me." Before they could answer the back door open and Victoire walked in. Fleur turned around to her oldest child. "Where have you been?"

Victoire looked over to see her brother and sister. "I was at…"

"I'm waiting." Fleur said.

Victoire took a breath. "At Teddy's."

"As in Teddy Lupin." Fleur asked her daughter.

"Yes." Victoire said.

"Well you can tell him that you won't be seeing him for the next two weeks." Victoire started to say something, but Fleur turned to her other two childern. "You will be stuck here for the next week for helping your sister sneak out and for lying to me." They couldn't say anything to their mother because she walked out of the room. Louis, Dominique, and Victoire looked at each other with disbelief. Their mother was calling all her sisters-in-law to tell them the great news.


	2. The Problem with Older Sisters

The Problem with Older Sisters

"Molly, why are we doing this?" Lucy asked her older sister, while they were sneaking downstairs.

"Because I have to bring something to the party." Molly said. They made it downstairs, they started walking down the hall to their father's study were they knew were it was.

"And why do I need to help you?" Lucy asked as Molly opens the door.

"Well I could tell Mum that Jonathan Thomas came over last week when you were to be grounded or I could tell Dad that you didn't go to Lily's house, but when to Jonathan." Molly smirked. Molly had a lot on her sister that she could use to blackmail her with.

"Fine, but if we get caught I putting all the blame on you." Lucy said. She followed her sister in the room.

"Why would we get caught, Mum and Dad are both at work and they won't be home four another three hours." Molly found the cabinet, were her father keeps the alcohol, which their mother knew nothing about. Their mother was against alcohol in the house, so their father hid it on her.

"Well they caught us last time we were in here." Lucy thought about what happen yesterday when they came down here before. Both of their parents were to be out with friends, but their mother got home and found them entering their father's study. She yelled at them and told them to stay out of their father's study.

"You worry too much, you should have some fun." Molly looked at her sister. "You should come to the party with me. It will be fun."

"Oh yeah it going to be fun with a bunch of seventeen year olds drinking. No thank you. I have plans tonight." Lucy said as she saw her sister get out a few fire whiskey bottles out.

"It your lost." Molly started for the door when she heard the front door open. Lucy and Molly froze right there. They were trying to figure who was here. They heard the clicking of heels going to the kitchen. Their mother was home early. Lucy and Molly traded looks, how were they going to get this upstairs before their mother saw them with. They had to pass the kitchen to get upstairs. They would not only get in trouble but get their father in trouble too. Molly closed the door with her foot.

"What are we going to do?" Lucy asked. She didn't admit it very often but she was scared of her mother.

"I don't know." Molly put the bottles down. "Mum must have got off early." Molly started to pace the room.

"We can't stay in her forever, Dad going to come in here when he get home." Lucy stated. She took a seat on one of the chairs in the room.

"I know that." Molly snapped. Lucy was hurt. "Sorry, it's a lot of pressure right now."

"We could put the bottles away and walk out of here like nothing happen and make it look like we came from a different part of the house." Lucy suggests.

"Mum would not believe it for a second." Molly said. Molly paced for an another second before she got an idea. "You are going to detracted Mum while I run upstairs with these." She pointed to the bottles.

Lucy knew this wasn't going to work but Molly wouldn't listen to her. Lucy nodded and got up. "Make it quick." Lucy told her sister as she walked out of the room.

She found her mother in the kitchen finishing making tea. "Hi, Mum what are you doing home?" Lucy asked her mother.

Audrey looked up at her youngest daughter. "We finish early." She poured herself a cup of tea. She held up the tea to ask Lucy if she wanted any. Lucy shook her head. "What have you and your sister been doing all day?" Audrey walked to the door.

"No, Mum!" Lucy said with a little too much force. Audrey lifted one eyebrow. Lucy gave a half smile. "Sorry, why don't you have your tea in here."

"I want to change out of my work clothes, so I'm going to go upstairs and change." Audrey said a little loud then needed. She knew something was going on. She went around Lucy and left the kitchen. Lucy hoped that Molly was in her room, because she heard her mother go upstairs. Lucy followed at a slower pace.

When she got up the stairs, she saw her sister's door closed. Her parents' door was closed, too. Lucy walked over to her sister's door; she was about to knock when she heard her mother's voice.

"Molly, what did I say about alcohol in my house?" Lucy thought it was the perfect time to go to her room. She was probably in trouble but Molly was going to get most of it. Lucy smiled to herself as she closed her door.


	3. The Fun of Blueberry Pie

The Fun of Blueberry Pie

Fred and Roxanne were putting the finishing touch on their prank. They both had smiles on their faces. They were sitting in their father's old room. "Alright, you are going to ask Grandmum if you can help and then you are going to…"

"Fred, I know what I'm doing." Roxanne interrupted her brother.

"I just saying, you forgot to do something before." Fred said, getting up.

" I was young at the time." Roxanne followed her brother out of the room. By the time they hit the stairs, they acted like nothing was going to happen at dinner tonight with the whole family even Uncle Charlie was here.

Roxanne walked in the kitchen were her grandmother was, she put on her most winning smile. "Grandmum do you need help?" She asked.

"No I got everything under control, Rox." Molly told her granddaughter. Molly turned her back on Roxanne. While she wasn't looking Roxanne put something in the pie? Roxanne walked out like nothing happen. She went outside and winked to her brother, to tell him everything was a go. Roxanne found her cousins and did something with them until dinner was ready.

About an hour later Molly called everyone in to eat. Fred and Roxanne took seats across from each other. They traded smiles while everyone was sitting down. On Fred right was his cousin James and to his left was his father. Next to Roxanne were her cousin Lily and her aunt Hermione.

Everyone was passing food around and talking. They heard that Teddy and Victoire were moving into a bigger flat. Uncles Ron and Harry were gone all week and now had the week off. Aunt Hermione was telling their mother about something about work. Their father was telling a joke to their Uncle Charlie, Fred and Roxanne heard the joke before, it wasn't that good. Grandmum was telling Aunt Ginny, Aunt Fleur, and Aunt Audrey about a recipe that they should try. It was a normal big family dinner, but they won't forget this one when they think about it. Maybe even laugh about it.

After everyone plate was clear, Molly brought out the pies. Everyone made sure that they left room for Molly's pies. Small plates were passed out. Molly got out the knife and cut the pie in half. The next thing that happen was everyone was covered in blue berry pie.

Roxanne looked over to her brother and saw that he was laughing. They were the only one that were laughing. They braved a look at their grandmother, she was red in the face and she was still holding the knife in her hand. Fred and Roxanne didn't want to see their parents' faces.

"Fredrick George Weasley, Roxanne Elizabeth Weasley." Their mother's finally broke though the laughter. "In the sitting room now." Angelina turned to her husband. "George, get in there too." She didn't wait to see if her family followed her.

She was waiting for them with her hands on her hips and taping her foot. Fred and Roxanne stood in front of her with smiles on their faces, while their dad took a place next to their mother. They both knew that their dad would get them out of anything.

"You wanted to see us, Mum." Fred spoke up. He gave her his most winning smile, that he proficient when he was three.

"That isn't going to work this time, Fredrick." Fred and Roxanne both knew this wasn't good. There were only a few times their mother used their full names and let's just say they didn't get off with a slap on the hand. They stood there while their mother paced back and forth. Angelina looked at her husband, who looks like he didn't want to be here.

"This is what going to happen," Angelina looked at her children. "You are going in there and say I'm sorry to your grandmother, then you are going to clean up that mess. You both will be grounded for the rest of summer holidays, which means you will be in the shop from now to August 31st. Got it." Fred and Roxanne nodded as they stood there. "What are you still doing here? Go." Fred and Roxanne didn't need to be told twice.

While they were cleaning up Roxanne said. "It was the best we played so far."

"Yeah, I never seen Mum so angry." Fred said. He wipes off some blueberry off the wall. "I think next time we do it we should bring a camera." Fred and Roxanne laughed and talked about the next prank they were going to do when they got to Hogwarts.


	4. Of Boyfriends and Girlfriends

Of Boyfriends and Girlfriends

"No friends, cousins can come over while your mum and I." Ron told his two children. Rose and Hugo were grounded from the last day if school when they pulled a prank on the whole school. Rose and Hugo looked up from their book and game of chess and smiled at their father.

"Of course." Rose told her father. Ron narrowed his eyes at his children. He didn't believe them for a second. He was about to tell when his wife called from the front door. His children waved him off.

They waited until they heard their parent's car down the street before they put their thing away. "They never said anything about boyfriends and girlfriends." Rose laughed as she went to the fireplace and yelled her boyfriend's house. She talked to her boyfriend and the next thing he was coming threw the fireplace. He kissed her.

He turned to Hugo. "Hey."

"Hey, Scorpius." Hugo pushed Scorpius and Rose out of the way to use the fireplace. They smile and leave the room so Hugo can call his girlfriend. Hugo called over to his girlfriend's house; he talked to her for about two minutes before she came over.

Hugo took Rachel over to the sofa. "Where is your sister?" Rachel asked.

"Upstairs with Scorpius." Hugo said as he leaned over to kiss her. "She won't bother us." Hugo whispers in her ear. "We have the whole downstairs to ourselves." Hugo pulled her closer to him. Rachel nodded and kissed him on the lips with a smile.

Upstairs Rose and Scorpius were in her room already making out. Scorpius was pulling Rose's shirt up. "Your parents are gone for awhile?" Scorpius asked between kisses.

"Yes." Rose was unbuttoning Scorpius' shirt.

"Good we have time." Scorpius was pulling Rose under him. Rose wrapped her arms around Scorpius neck.

"So what are you waiting for." Rose whispered against his lips. Scorpius smirked, but Rose didn't see it. Scorpius got down to business.

A several hours later, Ron and Hermione Weasley came home. As Ron put the car in the garage, Hermione opened the back door and turned the kitchen light on. She smiled because the dishes were done and nothing was out of place. Ron came in closing the door softly. The children were probably in bed.

They walked in the hall and saw a light on in the sitting room. They smiled at each other and opened the door to the sitting room. What they saw was not what they thought. There was their son and his girlfriend sleeping on the sofa. Hugo had his arm around her to make sure she didn't fall off. They looked sweet together, but that didn't mean that he wasn't in trouble.

Ron walked over to his son and shook him up. "Hugo get up."

Hugo didn't open his eyes. "Five more minutes, Dad. Mum will never have to know." Hugo said. Hermione throw her husband a look.

"Will talk about it later, Hermione." Ron said to his wife. "Get up now, Hugo!" Ron shouted in his son ear. Hugo sat up and Rachel fell to the floor. Hugo helped Rachel up and saw his parents standing in the room.

"Mum, Dad, what are you doing home?" Hugo asked. Rachel tried to get to the fireplace before her boyfriend's parents could stop her. She didn't get too far.

"Rachel take a seat. We will talk to your parents when we take you home." Hermione said. She turned to her son. "Where is your sister?"

"She's upstairs." Hugo said. Ron and Hermione left Hugo and Rachel in the sitting room as they made their way upstairs to their daughter's room.

Hermione tried to open the door but found it locked. She pulled out her wand and unlocked the door. They opened to find their daughter was not alone. There was someone in her bed with her. He had an arm around Rose as she slept on his chest, with her arm across his naked chest. The blanket was only half covering them; Ron and Hermione didn't want to know what they were doing.

"Rose!" Ron shouted to wake them up. Rose was easier to wake then her brother.

Rose and Scorpius sat up, pulling the blanket over them. "Mum, Dad, what are you doing home?"

"Your brother said the same thing not five minutes ago." Ron said. "Hello, Scorpius." Ron and Hermione knew that Rose was dating Scorpius for the last year.

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley." Scorpius said. Hermione nodded to Scorpius.

"Put some clothes on and come down to the sitting room." Ron said. Hermione and Ron left the room and closed the door behind them. Rose and Scorpius got up and threw some clothes on they didn't want to anger Rose's parents more.

When they got downstairs, Hugo was sitting on the sofa with Rachel. Ron and Hermione were sitting in the two chairs in the room. Rose and Scorpius walked in the room and stood by the sofa. The children waited for the parents to say something.

"Here is what is going to happen, Scorpius, Rachel say goodbye to Rose and Hugo because you won't see then for the rest of the summer because they will be grounded." Scorpius and Rachel nodded. "Go home the both of you." Scorpius was the first to go. Rachel went home with Hermione so she could talk to her parents. Rose and Hugo left before their dad thought that being grounded wasn't enough. They heard him shout. "You are going to your grandmother to be babysat tomorrow." They moan as they closed their doors to their room.


	5. Sleeping Potions are Good

Sleeping Potions are Good

"Now we know the plan, Lily your going to gave Dad some with the sleeping potion in it and then we have fun." James smiled at his siblings. Al and Lily nodded.

"Kids, I'm leaving." Their mother called from downstairs. "Behave for your father." They heard the door close behind their mother.

They smiled at each other. "Now it's time to put the plan in motion." James said.

Lily went downstairs and saw that their dad was in the sitting room, reading the paper. "Dad, would you like a cup of tea with your paper." Lily asked.

"That would be great, Lily." Harry said without looking up at his daughter.

Lily went to the kitchen to find James and Al making the tea. Lily went to the cabinet were her mother kept the potions and grabbed the one they needed. James was pouring the tea in the cup when Lily came back with the potion. She put a few drops in there that would keep their father asleep until Mum got home. James and Al nodded telling her that they would see her outside. Lily walked the sitting room and gave her dad the tea and watched him put the cup down and fall asleep in his chair.

Lily smiled and followed her brothers outside. They had her broom already. They got on their brooms and went to the Quidditch pitch.

Ginny walked up her front pathway and noticed that the house was quiet. She walked in and found the house in order. She was the mother of three active children this was a surprise. Maybe Harry took the kids out for the day. But that not what happen when she saw her husband sitting in his chair with his glasses falling off his face. There was a cup of tea on the table next to him and the paper was lying on his chest.

"Harry," Ginny yelled at her husband. Harry got up and fixed his glasses to see his wife.

"Hi Ginny." Harry smiled.

Ginny didn't return the smile. "Where are the children?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked around and knew he was in trouble. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You were to watch them." Ginny was getting angrier by the word.

"I fell asleep." Harry tried to make it seem it was a good idea at the time. "Lily asked if I wanted a cup o tea and I took a drink the next thing I knew I was a sleep."

Ginny took the cup of tea and smelled it. "Harry, how could you not smell the sleeping potion in this. It gave off a cherry smell." Ginny hit her husband on the back of the head. "You are an auror and you were outwitted my your three children." Ginny started to laugh.

They heard the back door open and close, they heard their children laughing and talking. The children walked out of the kitchen with glasses of water. They passed the sitting room on their way upstairs when they saw their parents standing in the doorway.

"Mum, Dad." James smiled at his parents. "Mum when did you get home?" James asked his mother, then turned to his father and said, "Dad when did you wake up?

"I just got home and your father just woke up and we found you three gone." Ginny said with her arms crossed.

"We were just outside." James said.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and looked at her other two children. "Is that true?" She asked them. Al and Lily nodded. They were not lying; they were outside but at the Quidditch pitch. "Why didn't you tell your father?"

"Because he was asleep." Al said. "We didn't want to wake him up because he gets mean when we wake him before he is ready to get up." Which was true, Harry didn't like to be up before he had to.

"Okay, you can go upstairs." Ginny didn't believe them for second. The kids ran upstairs before Ginny started asking more questions. They thought they got away with it. But what they didn't know was their mother was right behind. The children were all in James' room.

"That was close." Lily said. "Good lie about us being outside, if they knew we went to the Quidditch pitch without them, they are going to be so mad." Ginny heard enough; she smiled and went back downstairs. What the children didn't know was that Ginny was thinking about their punishment before she broke Lily for what they did today.


End file.
